


Painting Souls

by riversong_sam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, SPN - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 09:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13499458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversong_sam/pseuds/riversong_sam
Summary: Author: @riversong-samRequest: Anonymous said:Can i please get a Crowley and best!friend reader where she teaches him how to paint when he's so full of “feelings"Word Count: 377Parings: Crowley x Best!Friend ReaderWarnings: fluffA/N: I hope you enjoy this! Feedback is greatly appreciated.





	Painting Souls

“Crowley.” You said without turning around from your artwork.  
“How did you?” He asked   
“It’s always you Crowley.” You giggle.  
“What are you doing darling?”  
“Painting!” You grin at him. Noticing his demeanor your grin falls.  
“Crowley what is wrong?” You put your paints down crossing your deck to him.  
He sighs heavily not meeting your gaze. You tilt his chin up.  
“Crowley you’re my best friend. You know you can always talk to me. Is it because of the blood again?”  
He nods, “I hate all these….feelings” he says the word like it disgusts him.   
“Perhaps you just need an outlet for them.”   
“And what do you suggest?”  
“Some people drink, or do drugs. Those are the unhealthy ways though. I know people who do yoga or run. Some people write. I paint. It just depends on the person.”  
He raises a brow as you start giggling, “What?”  
“I’m going to teach you to paint!”  
He grumbles goodheartedly as you drag him back to your painting supplies. Grabbing a fresh canvas you set it up on an extra easel.   
Pick some colors to represent your feelings. You order grabbing brushes as he picks his colors.   
“Chose any brush or brushes you want to use. Now remember you don’t have to paint objects. You can do anything really. Random lines or splatters or just anything.” You turn back to your painting letting him do his.  
“Oh! And you may not want to be in a nice suit Crowley.”  
He looks down as he muses, you were probably right. Snapping he’s in jeans and a T-shirt. Finding this sufficient he begins trying to paint.   
As time goes by with the two of you painting in compatible silence, Crowley finds himself becoming more and more relaxed. He found he could make dark paintings when he was angry. And that his paintings could become lighter with his moods.   
This continued for weeks. Him dropping by at random when his feelings got too much. The two of you painted together and you slowly started to teach him to paint objects. Your friendship became stronger than it was before and you both were grateful for each other.  
“Thank you (Y/N).”  
You smiled at him, “You’re welcome Crowley. I’m glad it’s helping you.”


End file.
